


Racing Instinct

by GaudyTrousers



Category: Cars (Movies), Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Instincts, M/M, McQueen Not With Sally, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Cars 2 Stuff, car racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaudyTrousers/pseuds/GaudyTrousers
Summary: *READ*Lightning (Omega) pushing his car as fast as he can push it. Shifts gears and feels his car jolt before powering faster forward. The finish line just a few hundred feet ahead of him and he pushes himself and his car further, but before he can blink a car passes him as he catches a glance of the new racer. Eyes a piercing grey that seem to glare through him and straight to his heart. As this happens Lightning lightens his force on the gas voluntarily falling back leaving Storm to take this and pass Lightning without hesitance. Just like that the race is over and lighting in 2nd place pulls over and gets out of his car pulling off his helmet as his friends join him baffled on the sidelines. As he takes second and regains composure, he asks Bobby watching the large screen.“Who was that” he asks softly“That’s the rookie Jackson Storm.” (Alpha)
Relationships: Bobby Swift/Cal Weathers, Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm, Lightning/Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

As he says this Jackson gets out of his car taking off his helmet and looking over to McQueen. Lighting looks into his eyes and collapses as his knees give out.

‘Shit’ lighting thinks in his head he quickly reaches over to Bobby and pulls him down to his level

“Get me away from here, get me to my trailer” He says nervously and hushed

Bobby lifts him up but before they can get moving Jackson comes over

“A word Mr. McQueen?” He says a toothed smirk coming into view

“Just Lightning please, and sorry I’m a bit busy at the moment.” He says through ragged breaths leaning over to Bobby even more causing him to almost topple over but quickly strengthening his hold

“Well Lightning” he says and walks over to McQueen’s ear “If you don’t want the press knowing why your off in a hurry you should just come along with me” he steps away “It will only take a little bit trust me” he says the last part slowly letting Lightning quiver.

Lightning sighs and glares at Storm before turning to Cal and Bobby “It’s okay guys, I’ll call you tell Mack and everyone I’m with Storm” He says trying to straighten up and pull himself away from Bobby. 

Bobby and Cal hesitantly look at Lightning then each other taking his choice and nodding before Bobby hands him over to Storm as he nods at them and they walk away.

Suddenly the press comes running over 

“Lightning, Storm a picture please!” One photographer says

“Smile look over here!” Says another 

Suddenly at least 20-50 people come over with cameras than more with notepads and voice recorders

“Of course, a picture with my idol!” Storm says cheerfully and loud lifting Lightning up and closer to him “Since I was a kid right for such a long time, and I really mean a long time”

With that lightning quivers a little feeling his knees weaken even more his smile fading and a frown consuming his face

The crowd disperses and Storm immediately drops his smile and scoops Lightning up gracefully running across the track to his car 

“Hey, tell IGNTR I’m leaving with Lightning and my car.” He says to his pit crew “Ill notify my driver later” He walks to his car Lightning still in his arms and pops open his car door and throws Lightning inside 

“Don’t try anything funny.” He says in a cold serious tone 

“Not that I could, I just… please make this fast if your all knowing to my situation you wouldn’t be pushing this.” Lighting snaps back

“Then you better shut up and let me drive” He says and runs over to the driver’s side quickly putting on his seat belt then telling lighting to do the same. As soon as he does Storm starts the car as it awakens in a loud roar pulsing to life. 

Storm shifts the car out of park and sends his car in a blind direction before changing gears and drifting to the track before speeding and making a sharp turn to the exit with McQueen in proximity.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson takes McQueen home but the drive leads to a shocking reveal.

“Where are we going” Lightning is now sweating, and his face is getting redder and his breath becoming even more unsteady as Storms sent fills the car

“What’s wrong with you? What, are you just nervous or something? You can relax I’m not going to do anything.” Storm says keeping his eyes on the road then turning when he doesn’t hear McQueen talk back

He looks to see McQueen with a disheveled look his blue eyes filled with a useless lust and his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. As he does this his Alpha instincts finally kick in as the omegas sent releases and fills his nose the smell of gasoline and vanilla.

“Shit you’re an Omega aren’t you!” Storm rips his eyes away bringing his arm up to his nose masking the odd strong pheromones

‘I’ve got a fucking omega in my god damn car and he’s in heat could this get any worse’ Storm curses himself and pushes his car and reaches his apartment in what would have been a 10-minute drive to a 3 minute one.

He stops the car quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out to get McQueen then slamming the door once he was out and running with him over his back making it to his apartment fumbling with his keys for a second before unlocking it and running to his bathroom throwing McQueen in. 

“You’d better lock this door unless you want something to happen” Storm says in frustration

“You said you knew why I was off in a hurry!? What do you mean something to happen you knew this would happen!” McQueen says as he struggles to still make sense of his predicament 

“I thought you were going to fucking radiator springs with your friends and I was going to have the press follow you!” Storm says covering his face “God I’m an idiot if I just would’ve paid attention and not got ahead of myself.” He says under his breath.

“You sure are.” Lightning says eyes squinting at him before looking down in defeat. “I’m not closing the door” he says before looking up “You’ll just have to control yourself. 

“You’re an idiot!” Jackson says enraged and lustful “You’re an omega and I’m an alpha you think I can just sit here, and my instinct won’t take over, you’ll hate it please close the door- “before Jackson can say anymore his voice suddenly stops.

“Storm?” McQueen says fearfully feeling the atmosphere fill with pheromones that smell strongly of pine and mint that become oddly refreshing and makes McQueen feel safe for some reason as he relaxes falling onto his back as Storm climbs on top of him

Lightning gasps, “Storm?” 

“Shh, call me Jackson.” As he says this, he puts his head on McQueen’s neck sucking and using one of his hands to pull Lighting's neck to the side giving him wider range and territory of his neck while the other starts to pull the zipper of his red racing uniform down

“Storm! Jackson stop! I don’t want this ill close the door I’m sorry please Jackson stop!” Lightning pushes with all his might but Jackson doesn’t budge, and McQueen starts to choke up, “Storm please.,” He says silently broken

Jackson stops, regaining composure and cursing at himself, “I never meant for this to happen, not this way.” He gets up looking at a scared quivering McQueen.

“Lightning I… I’m sorry.” He looks down shamefully and quickly turns his heal and stumbles outside to the hall leaning against the wall trying to regain balance and glances painfully and solemnly at Lightning

He straightens up and walks away Lightning hears wrestling in a room down the hall then Storm comes back with a bottle of water and some pills. 

“There suppressants I swear.” He gives them to McQueen along with the water and apologizes again

McQueen still shocked and exhausted by the situation takes the pills and feels almost instant relief. ‘These are some strong fucking suppressants.’ He says to himself

“Thanks.” McQueen says 

“Sure.” Storm says

An awkward silence fills the space and Storm decides to break it

“I’ll get the phone then.” He turns away and begins to walk before McQueen grabs his leg

“Wait Jackson,” He says looking Storm in the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave what you liked and didn't like I'm all ears and ready to improve.  
> Thanks, GaudyTrousers


	3. Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new alpha is in the mix. Pancakes may settle things a bit.

Jackson turns around to see McQueen’s pleading eyes and sighs defeated. He walks back to Lightning crouching down to his level. “Fine… but, not here. I don’t want to…” his head drops

Lightning places his hand on Jackson's and grins a toothy grin. “How about pancakes?” 

Storm looks up in shock then snickers softly. “In the middle of the day?” 

“Sure, why not?” Lightning says, intent on his decision crossing his arms pouting 

“Okay sure, Pancakes.” Storm smiles and gets up

“Let’s try this again.” Lightning says determined 

“Okay, I’m Jackson Storm.” as he holds out his hand for Lightning to grab, and as he does Jackson pulls him up strongly

Lightning gasps in surprise as the sudden force pulls him to his feet. He falls into Storm as he straightens up, and steps back holding his hand out as Jackson shakes it.

“And I’m Lightning McQueen.” He looks storm in the eyes and smiles 

They both chuckle softly and walk away making there way to Jackson's car 

“You think you’ll be able to get into my car?” he says concerned

“The suppressants you gave me should stop any problems,” He says giving Storm a thumbs up. “I’m ready to go”

As they open the door, they get hit with a wave of strong pheromones making them step back and blush looking at each other before taking a deep breath, getting into the car they latch their safety belts. As Storm once again turning the key letting the car jump to life before driving off to a diner McQueen suggested a few miles down the road.

As they arrive Jackson cuts the engine and gets out taking his keys walking over to McQueen, but as soon as Lightning gets out of the car, he hears a familiar voice 

“Lightning McQueen, is that really you?” McQueen could recognize that heavy Italian accent a mile away

“Francesco Bernoulli, no way! Is that you?” Lightning looks over in confusion and awe 

Francesco is wearing a black t-shirt that tucks just enough to show his muscle. His racing jacket showing the Italian colors of the flag is over it unzipped. Tan shorts cover his lower body exposing his hairy legs. His light brown eyes covered by mirrored shades with a thin aluminum frame. 

Jackson pulls Lightning closer to him protectively letting his alpha presence be known. As he does this Francesco chuckles a bit. 

“Oh well then, getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you Jackson Storm.” He walks over putting his arm around McQueen pulling him out of Storms grip

Storm instinctively growls feeling like his property has been taken out of his safe possession by the other Alpha. “How do you know my name Francesco?” he says dominantly

“Francesco Bernoulli, and everyone knows you, you’re the new rookie breaking records far and wide with your new car make.” He rolls his eyes, “I never thought you would be this oblivious. I had high expectations.” Francesco clicks his tongue shaking his head side to side

“Hey, guys relax.” Lightning puts his hands up in a defensive position still in Francesco’s hold, “Let’s just go and eat some pancakes, we can catch up and get to know each other better, right?” He says nervously hoping for some sort of compromise. 

The both sigh knowing this won’t get anywhere 

“Fine.” They say in unison 

Lightning grins in accomplishment “Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want Francesco Bernoulli in here? Or do you want him as a friend? Maybe we could have an off branch different story's linked from this one. At the moment I don't really have a clue.  
> Thanks, GaudyTrousers

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave what you want, or would look forward to.  
> Thanks, GaudyTrousers


End file.
